seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bloodbath
"WE WILL NO LONGER BE SILENT!!!!" That was becoming a popular chant for the people of the city of Constantine. The people had enough with the deceptions and lies that the World Government maintained, and the Celestial Dragons having little concern with the people. The people of Constantine decided that it was ready to uprise against the tyranny. The streets of the ancient stone roads were flooded with swarms of people. They all held up signs, shouted, and were tearing down statues and symbols of the World Government or Celestial Dragons. Some members of the crowd surrounded the dead corpse of one of these dragons, whose face was greatly mutilated beyond recogition. His attire was bloodsoaked and battered. The people surrounded the body cheerfully and proud, for the courage that they displayed. But their cost will be too great for them to bear. One Week Ago "So the people have revolted against a Tenryubito, huh?" asked the Vice Admiral through the den-den mushi. "That's right," said the voice on the other end. "The situation deteriorated quickly and the city went into an uproar. Luckily, some members of the Nobles managed to escape, except for Saint Sebastian of the Boyar Family. He was brutally killed by a mob in the chaos. Order has, nonetheless, descended into full disarray. Furthermore, the remaining fortunes are still on the island. As far as our contacts are aware, the people have not found this wealth." "So then, what do you propose?" "The Celestial Dragons demand that their precious treasures be recovered. But primarily, in order for that to happen successfully, you must send in the Marines to quell the revolution." "Gotcha. But can I ask if I can gather more forces for this? Are there reinforcements that I can gather." "That's the complicated thing. Currently, there has been an attack on the Holy Land of Mariejois and Marine forces have mostly been deployed there, though most of our forces have been scattering all over due to attacks occuring sporadically throughout the world. The situation is much worse in our case. However, as of this minute, I have asked Vice Admiral Chanson and Vice Admiral Curare to join your forces." "Chanson? Is it wise to send the prominent hero of G-23 with me? Wouldn't they need him at his own base?" "As far as the situation is, you'll be needing any helo for this case. Furthermore, this is directed from the Tenryubito. Remember that. Signing out." The den-den clicked and the line was finished. The Vice Admiral looked out the window of his balcony and saw a fleet of fifty ships. They all had the insignia of the Marines. "Ensign!" he shouted. The door opened and a young marine came in. "Yes sir," he replied. "Prepare our base for deployment. Have all the men gather down at the port." "Right away," and the ensign shut the door. The Vice Admiral walked down the pathway towards the docked ships with Chanson and Curare awaiting their colleague. "Good to see you, Vice Admiral Cook," said Vice Admiral Chanson, shaking the other's hand. "And here's my cousin, Vice Admiral Curare. His family has been involved with biological research that also includes poisons." "Pleasure to meet you," Curare said softly. "Pleasure's all mine," Vice Admiral Cook replied. "Now that we've met, we need to assemble our fleets together." "We must definitely discuss a viable plan to carry out, with all due respects Cook." "We'll do it enroute since the journey itself will take some time." The Vice Admirals gathered their men and head for the location of Constantine. It was told in a speech method exactly where the location was and how to travel to this place. The crew, officers, and the Vice Admirals could not record or write the information that was given to them by the Gorosei. Afterwards, the fleet began to make sail towards the city of Constantine. '' '''Constantine' They arrived at the dismal site of the chaos of the once beautiful city. Savages conquered the former glistening streets, crowding around ancient monuments, hording the food storages, and defacing the symbols of the World Government. Vice Admiral Chanson's face began to grimace at the vile, wanton state of the people. He clenched his fist tightly and started huffing, heavier and deeper. Vice Admiral Cook turned at the enraging Vice Admiral. '' ''"Hey, now. It might not be good to rush into this if you're gonna behave like this." The Vice Admiral roared. "THIS IS A DISGRACE TO THE WORLD GOVERNMENT!!!!! THIS BEHAVIOR IS JUST AS BAD AS THOSE WRETCHED, VERMIN PIRATES!!!! THEY'LL GET NO MERCY AT ALL!!!!" The Marines roared with exhilaration at their leader's rousing. Cook decided to comply with this, even though it might lead to extremely morbid consequences. The Marines ships lined up around the city and began to bombard the buildings and areas where the rebellious people were located. The city began to echo a loud, rousing anger noise. The people, seeing the destruction unfold, grabbed weapons, stones, and other things and began to throw them down at the ships. '' ''"Chanson, what should we do?" asked a young ensign. '' ''"We need to gain control of the city. But we must have men aboard the ships to fire to keep us covered. The remaining men must enter on foot and bring down the people. Give no quarter." ''"Yes, sir." '' ''"Vice Admiral Cook! I want you to stay onto the ships and maintain the bombardment of the rebel forces. Vice Admiral Curare, you'll join me in attacking the vile scum." Curare smiled and grabbed his weapons. He jumped high into the air and landed near a crowd of rebels. He then threw darts all over the area, hitting everyone in the vicinity. The people screamed in anguish, falling down, feeling the intense burn of the poison on their skin. He then lead his group to mow down the people, who fell before them. '' ''The streets were becoming littered with blood and bodies. Screams of people, begging for their lives, being chopped down. For Vice Admiral Cook, he was stunned at the en mass killings of the people. Is this what the Marines do in a time like this? It's no wonder why the people don't like us. '' Category:Story Category:Absolute Power Corrupts Absolutely